Ones In Masks
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: There's something up with the region's newest villains. Who do you call when a villain is causing trouble? The Sinnoh Superheroes, that's who! With their crushes as their enemies, can the guys still save the region? -Ikari, Flavescent, Contest, Poke, Leafgreen-
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

He hated the masks those idiots had to wear.

He hated the mask they made him wear.

He understood that he need to keep his identity safe, but did the region of Sinnoh need so many heroes?

Ok, there were only five of them, but he knew he didn't need the others.

"Warm up ColdHeart!" He felt someone pat him hard on the back.

"Shut up Grassboy!" The boy next to him glared.

"Grassman thank you!"

"You look stupid," ColdHeart growled. Grassman laughed.

"So do you Purple!" ColdHeart rolled his eyes as his phone beeped. He took it out and answered. He nodded a couple times and then sighed.

"Fine Fire, but you need to repay me," He places his phone in his pocket and then looked at Grassman, "Fire called. He has Player and Photo with him. We have a call from Professor Rowan about some thieves that decided to leave a note," Grassman smirked.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"This is going to be so easy!~" A girl whispers filled the air of the room in the basement of her house. Siting in the room was her four best friends, "Water Stone you're amazing!~" The orange hair girl blushed.

"I know!" She boosted, "Those heroes will go down quicker than the time Rosey ate all of Hayden's sandwiches!" Rosey blushed as she remembered.

"He asked if I wanted any," Rosey defended, but another one of her friends spoke up.

"He asked if you wanted one, you silly kid!"

"You have no room to talk Dragon Master," The last girl spoke. Dragon Master stuck out her tongue.

"Same to you Gemmet!" Gemmet stood and so did Dragon Master. They glared at each other.

"Calm down you two!" The first girl said. The other two sighed and sat back down as Water Stone stood.

"Sky's right," Everyone looked at her as she smirked, "It's time,"

* * *

The heroes waited outside of the lab, thinking that they had set up a trap for the criminals they were after. They stood on a nearby building, watching; other than ColdHeart, who never liked the plan. He closed his eyes and then opened his eyes when he fell to his knees.

"The crap?!" ColdHeart growled. His eyes widened as he quickly knew what was happening.

"A-Fire behind you guys!" The group turned at the wrong moment. They were all attacked. ColdHeart shivered as his attacker spoke in a voice he knew, but couldn't name.

"Having problems hero?" He looked up to see a girl standing above him. His eyes widened as he stood, he pain not bad anymore.

"None of your business Princess," He growled. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Rude enough?" She sighed, "Fine then. This won't take long," ColdHeart smirked.

"I agree," He said, "This is the end for you," Before he could finish his sentence, she had disappeared and reappeared behind him. ColdHeart knew what she was right then. The girl was a teleporter, which meant her name was Sky Blue. She swing out and knocked him over. She caught him by teleporting again. This time, Sky dropped him and then attempted to kick him in the stomach. She gasped as he caught her leg and pulled her down. He glared at her. He had a rule against hitting a girl, "Leave now," He growled on her ear as he tightened his grip on her wrist, since he had grabbed her wrists after letting her leg go. ColdHeart's powers kicked in and her arms started to freeze. His eyes widened quickly and her's did the same.

"Let me go before you freeze me!" She growled. She tried to kick free, but ColdHeart stood and kept his grip on her wrist. Her hands were now frozen. She started to panic.

"G-guys!" She yelled, "I'm being frozen over here!"

"Wait a minute Sky!" Fire's opponent said as she used the water from the surrounding area to keep Fire from doing anything. Then she smirked and moved the hero on top of ColdHeart. Gemmet had ran in and quickly separated the two from each other.

ColdHeart pushed Fire off of him and the two ran to attack the girls again, but they failed. The two girls moved at the last second and because the roof was wet, they lost their balance. ColdHeart fell off the roof and Fire just hit his head hard. The two were down right away. The two girls gave each other a high-five and then they ran to help their comrades.

* * *

"I got cha!" Player said as he and Photo helped ColdHeart climbed back up. He seemed really mad.

"I will get that Troublesome girl back," He growled, "She can count on it!"

* * *

**So Yeah. I haven't posted anything in a while, so I'll start of with this. I came across this story earlier tonight when I was thinking about my other story were our girls are the villain. The main Ship in that one is Sommelier. It also will focus more on Flavercent as well.**

**Well, that's the first chapter. I'll be working on this I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Deep Hero and Villain Love. With their identities of course.**

* * *

"Oh my what happened to you Paul?!" Dawn Bertiz asked. The young purple haired boy was beat up bad and looked like someone tried to kill him. It was true that someone did, but he wasn't going to tell that annoying girl he liked so much that.

"Fight with Reggie," He told her simply. He and Dawn had never thought of going out with each other. Something seemed to stop them from a  
romantic relationship. Even their friends couldn't seem to have one. It's not that they didn't love each other. It was their secrets. Paul believe if he told Dawn that he was a superhero, she would become his Fangirl or something.

Dawn thought that if she told him at she was a villain, that he would tell the police.

Dawn attempted to talk to Paul, but her phone rang. Thank the lord that it was after school. Ash and Gary had pulled the two and a couple of  
their other friends to watch them practice for baseball, which they were joining so they could be stronger against the girls. Paul thought it was stupid and knew that they would never win that way. The only way to truly defeat them was to figure out who they were. Sky's voice was echoing in Paul's mind as Dawn started speaking to Iris, who had just walked up with Trip. Paul's eyes widened as he just noticed something about the two girl's voices. Paul knew he had to see Sky again tonight. He smirked. He hated to end their game so quick, but it just had to be done.

"I'm leaving," Paul muttered as he stood to leave. Dawn grabbed his arm and Paul noticed marks on her arm like she had been cut by ice, "What happened to your arm?" Paul questioned. Dawn laughed like she was hiding something.

"Got stuck in the freezer at my part time job," Paul smirked.

"Why are you so much trouble?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him as he took her hand off of his arm, "Later," He said with a slight wave as he walked off.

* * *

"Your sure?" Trip questioned. Paul nodded as he clicked the enter button, sending a challenge letter to Sky from ColdHeart. Paul went to get up, but quickly got a reply.

**To: **_ColdHeartedstone_  
**From:**_ SkyBluewarriorprincess_

**Subject: Re-challenge**

R u brave or stupid? Remember last time? But oh well. See you tonight hero. Let's see who is unmasked first. Just me and you tonight. Don't bring your friends.

_Sky_

Paul smirked and replied.

**To: **_SkyBluewarriorprincess_  
**From: **_ColdHeartedstone_

**Subject: Re-Re-challenge**

Hate to finish our game quickly, but don't be surprised if you're behind bars. Same place same time?

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**To: **_ColdHeartedstone_  
**From: **_SkyBluewarriorprincess_

**Subject: Re-Re-Re-challenge**

Yes.

Paul replied.

**To: **_SkyBluewarriorprincess_  
**From: **_ColdHeartedstone_  
**Subject: Re-Re-Re-Re-challenge**

See you tonight. No funny business.

Paul shut down his computer and looked at Trip.

"Don't come after me unless you are called," Trip nodded as Paul left the living room with his computer.

* * *

"Took you long enough. Thought maybe you were playing with me Blue," Sky glared at ColdHeart.

"Not my fault that my friends are protective," She looked at him and felt her heart race. Sky put her heart over her heart. She only felt  
this way around Paul. Why now? She gasped when she saw that ColdHeart was now in front of her. He smirked as he grabbed her arms again. Like last time, they started freezing, "Not again!" She growled as she slipped from his grip. It wasn't to strong. The ice wasn't either.

"I don't want to hurt you," ColdHeart admitted. He smirked, "I only brought you here so I can see if I'm right," He was close to her now. Sky glared.

"Right about wha-" Her sentence was stopped when he kissed her in an attempt to distract her. He use the moment she was caught off guard to pull off the mask. ColdHeart broke the kiss and he smirked, "Knew it Dawn. I knew it," Dawn glared at him.

"Who are you?" She growled. ColdHeart wanted to laugh.

"A friend of yours that wish you could have just told him," Dawn walked toward him and placed her hand on his mask, "Go ahead, see if I  
care," Dawn let go and looked into his onyx colored eyes. She took a deep breath and took off his mask. Her eyes widened.

"P-Paul?!" He took his mask back and placed it on. Then he tossed her her's.

"This is our little secret Sky," ColdHeart didn't look at her as he left.

* * *

Trip needed a break from his roommates and friends. So he decided to go on a walk.

It was just one of those moments when the main character was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That's where Trip ended up. He walked downtown and stopped in front of a bank that was being terrorized by Dragon Master. Trip sighed. She  
just had to attack the bank at that moment?

He didn't think. Trip ran straight toward the bank and he entered.

"Don't move," A voice growled in his ear. Trip could feel a weapon at his neck.

"Fine," He told Dragon Master. She looked at him. Trip heard the sounds of the police officers readying their guns.

"Shoot and you hit him," She reminded them. The officers lowered their guns. Trip glanced at his captor as she looked around the area. Good. She wasn't paying him any attention. He looked at the knife she held to his neck. Eventually he found away out. He took the handle and took the knife out of her hand. She looked at him, surprised as he tossed it away and ran. She glared at him as the police aimed their guns.

"Freeze!" From his hiding place, Trip took out his phone and called someone.

"Ash, get the others and get to the bank. Dragon Master's trying to rob it," He hung up and sighed. He hoped the others would get here in time.

* * *

**Most of this chapter was written a while ago. Half the part with Trip is newer that the other half. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**


End file.
